


Don't You Dare

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth is shocked by your audacity.





	Don't You Dare

“Do you really want to do this right now?” The question is pure courtesy as his mischievous smile tells you he’s clearly on board, “We’ve got a lot of people out there.”

“Seth, you’ve been overseas, and all we’ve had is dirty phone calls.” You pull yourself onto the marble bathroom counter after locking the door, “Do you want them to wait or me?”

“You gotta point.” Seth gives in, helping you to undress for a quickie as the party guests go about their business in your backyard.


End file.
